The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for delivering ink in a large offset printing press from the so-called page pack to the distribution head assembly. From the distribution head, the ink is transferred to a fountain roller, and from there to a series of conventional rollers in a newspaper printing application or other offset printing application.
According to the invention, there is a positive one-dimensional hinged connection between the page pack and other parts including the pivot block support base and the pivotable swing frame and related parts. In addition, the page pack preferably includes a manifold assembly which is readily detachable from its mating part, the stem assembly. The ink then preferably passes from page packs to the stem assembly, and then through various passages in the feed plate, the transfer plate and the pivot block support plates, then passes through a series of hollow hinge pins located by bearings and seals, and then finally to a series of interconnect hoses leading to the distribution head.
Because the swing frame mounting blocks pivot with respect to the pivot block support base, the ink passes through what is essentially a large multi-part hinge, allowing the distribution head and related parts to be swung toward and away from the fountain roller. Among the novel features are the structure of the parts and the manner in which the hinge and its associated parts function.
Prior art ink feed arrangement were quite different, with a plurality of hoses connecting the page pack(s) to the distribution head. Accordingly, this left a large array of free hoses, which were required to have a certain amount of flexibility because of their great length. Such hoses commonly began and continued to gather ink dust or other dust and impeded the ability to operate the swing frame in a clean manner. The hoses accordingly led directly from the page packs to the distribution head with a major part of the mechanism being not only subject to accumulation of dust and dirt, but this also kept the page packs surrounded by hoses and unable to be easily removed for maintenance.
Usually, there were 32 hoses in a four-page array, and these in turn were fed from a large manifold containing the printing ink. Accordingly, the ink was first passed into a plurality of page packs and then, from there, over the entire array and directly into the distribution head.
It would be desirable if a better arrangement of hoses and page packs or the like could be incorporated into a printing press.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved system for delivering ink in a large offset printing press.
Another object is to insure that, with the swing frame mounting blocks pivoting with respect to the pivot block support base, the ink could be routed along what is essentially a multi-part hinge from the page pack to the distribution head.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus in which the hinge was, in effect, pivotable about the pivot block support base, and the ink would travel axially along a hinge pin and then at right angles to the hinge pin in the swing frame mounting block and ultimately toward the interconnect hose.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a hinge system with a plurality of hinge pins, each pin having its end in an ink filled pocket, and in which the pivot block support bases would incorporate vertical ink passages and the swing frame mounting blocks would allow radial ink flow to the interconnect hoses.
Another object is to incorporate an axial hinge pin into the two ends of the swing frame mounting block for movement allowed by a series of bearings incorporated into the pivot block support base.
A further object is to incorporate ink seals which would ride on the hinge pins on their inside diameter and on the swing frame mounting block on their outside diameter.
Another object of the invention is to incorporate short interconnect hoses for ink between the swing frame mounting block and the distribution head assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a readily removable series of page packs, whereby the page packs could be removed and cleaned without tools and without difficulty.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a page pack with a series of ink passages terminating in stem receiving structures which register with but are removable from stem assemblies.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stem assembly which can accommodate a stem receiving structure in the page pack, and in which the stem receiving structures drops freely over the stem assembly.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a stem assembly which registers with the stem receiving structure in the page pack and allows the stem receiver and the stem to be treated as a unit in use.